


The Detective and his Doctor

by ApocryphalAffection



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocryphalAffection/pseuds/ApocryphalAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Detective and his Doctor<br/>Author: Me, ApocryphalAffection<br/>Fandom: BBC Sherlock<br/>Rating: NSFW, Restricted, XXX<br/>Pairing: John Watson / Sherlock Holmes<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. This is purely fictional. All characters are created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The story is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the official storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective and his Doctor

”John, is that you?” Sherlock called out when he heard the flat door slide open. Heavy footsteps entered the room and he looked up with a painful gaze. John stopped in his steps and looked at Sherlock with big eyes. The tall man was sitting in the sofa and had an agonizing expression on his face.  
“What’s the matter Sherlock?” he asked and quickly fell on his knees before him. He swallowed hard and felt his heart racing faster than usual.  
“I think there was something in my tea John. I feel all warm and it tingles”.  
“Tingles? Where?” John fixed his eyes on Sherlock’s parted mouth that was breathing heavily. He reached his hand out and stroked Sherlock’s cheek as gently as he could and sighed with buried pleasure.  
“It tingles…down there” Sherlock whispered and looked away with blushed cheeks. He panted and John could see how droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead. John swallowed even harder and got up from his knees. He then started to undo the buttons on his shirt and let it fall to the floor.  
“John, what are you doing?” Sherlock asked, looking at the man with tormented eyes. Without answering, John straddled Sherlock and started to undo the buttons on his purple shirt, revealing his pale chest. He kissed Sherlock and made a trail of his soft lips up over his neck and cheekbone. Sherlock carefully threw his head backwards and sighed loudly.  
“You want me to help you get rid of the tingles Sherlock?” John asked between his soft kisses and looked at the man’s lips with tempting eyes.  
“Yes…ahh, please John, help me” Sherlock moaned, trying to control himself. John stopped and looked directly into Sherlock’s eyes. The tall man was hard to figure out, but John had learned one thing from living with him. Whenever Sherlock used that word, he truly needed assistance. And it was up to him, his friend, to help him with whatever could be necessary. So he gulped and smiled that bittersweet smile that only Sherlock could make him do. Then he tangled his fingers in Sherlock’s hair and kissed him tenderly.  
“Then I will help you Sherlock” he whispered and got up from his position over Sherlock. The detective studied his doctor while he pulled down the zipper on his trousers and dropped them on the floor. John was now standing before him in nothing but red and white briefs. Sherlock’s eyes glanced down on John’s crotch and he started to blush when he saw how John was reacting to the situation. John bit his lip when he saw how Sherlock twisted his body on the sofa. His muscles tensed and he shivered.  
“Take of your trousers Sherlock” John commanded and watched how the man slipped out of his pants in a clumsy way. He too was now only wearing briefs and threw the black trousers away and looked at John with restlessness in his eyes, praying for John to do something.  
“Please John, do what you want with me, I need you” Sherlock pleaded. John shivered from the words and felt cold sweat running down his neck. He took a step closer to Sherlock, straddled him once again and smiled grimly.  
“Well then, get ready” John said softly and licked his lips. He scraped his nails over Sherlock’s heart and sighed lightly. Sherlock panted and closed his eyes in ecstasy. John turned Sherlock so he lied down in the narrow sofa. He felt how Sherlock’s erection rubbed against his thigh and he pressed his body against the detective in answer. He showered hot kisses all over Sherlock’s body and the man twisted under him in pure pleasure. John roughly pulled down Sherlock’s briefs, releasing his hard-on. Sherlock looked down at his own crotch and hid his face in his hands.  
“What is it Sherlock?” John asked and nibbled on his earlobe, teasing him.  
“I, I feel so embarrassed” Sherlock whispered, feeling the burning flames in his cheeks. John smiled that bittersweet smile once again and pulled the man’s hands away, looking him directly in his eyes.  
“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Just let go of everything”.  
Sherlock opened his mouth in surprise and John saw his chance to move. He pressed down roughly on Sherlock’s lips and his tongue made its way into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock answered the kiss and buried his nails in John’s back, leaving red marks. His erection now gently rubbed against John’s stomach and crotch. John sighed deeply every time Sherlock’s hard-on met his and he pulled down his own briefs.  
“Put your leg on my shoulder so I can finish this Sherlock” John hissed between clenched teeth. Sherlock sighed quietly and placed his right leg on John’s shoulder. His whole body tensed up, anticipating pleasure any second. John gently pushed his way inside Sherlock, who bit down hard on his lip and let out a silent moan. He draped his arms around john’s neck and buried his face in the nape of his neck.  
“Relax Sherlock, I don’t want to hurt you” John moaned and started moving slowly. Sherlock breathed out heavily, trying to relax the best he could. John sped up the pace and kissed Sherlock on his forehead.  
“John, I think I’m going to…ahh” Sherlock moaned and exploded all over John’s stomach before finishing his sentence. John panted and looked down at Sherlock in surprise. Sherlock blushed and looked away.  
“I’m sorry” he said shortly.  
“Don’t apologize, It’s not a bad thing to come” John answered and kissed him gently on the lips. “But now it’s my turn. Hold on tight”.  
With those words John took a firm hold on Sherlock’s shoulders and moved inside him even faster than before. Sherlock sighed and flung his head from side to side, not knowing what to do with himself. Shortly after, he felt how John stopped and tensed up. He then felt a warm sensation inside and he smiled happily. He took john’s face in his hands and kissed him gently on his forehead, cheeks and lips. John laid his body on Sherlock and sighed again.  
“Does it feel better now Sherlock?” he asked from his position, resting his head on the man’s chest. Sherlock kissed him gently on the head.  
“Yes, much better. Thank you John” he whispered into his hair and kissed him again. John looked up at him and brushed away the brown hair from his sweaty forehead with his fingers.  
“Sherlock, you don’t have to thank me for this either” John said in a serious tone. “I…want to do this with you. I want to do this with you again and I would never do it if I didn’t want it myself”.  
Sherlock looked at his doctor with big eyes and sighed lightly.  
“O-okay John, I understand. I, well, I want to do this with you too”.  
John looked up at him again and smiled. He stroked the palm of his hand over Sherlock’s cheek.  
“You just have to ask, okay?”  
“Yes. I will”.  
“Good”.  
John kissed his detective and leaned his head against the man. Sherlock embraced John and closed his eyes, felling satisfaction running through his body. He smiled and stroked his fingers over the doctor’s shoulder, feeling how he fell asleep with his lover in his arms.


End file.
